villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jenny The Brave
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Level 19 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 22:14, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the updates! I was beginning to think I was the only one updating this site. lol Insanewayne355 (talk) 01:32, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm trying to adpot this wiki so I can become and admin and updated it from A Mystical Land to Villagers and Heroes. Theres a lot of missing or out of date stuff that needs admin permissions to edit it. There are rules on Wikia to taking over a inactive wiki site and one of them is you got to contact all active members and make sure there ok with it. Will you please have a quick read of the rules here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests and also if your ok with me becoming a admin or if not maybe we can both become admins/moderators and update the site together, thanks for any reply. Bballuk (talk) 00:03, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I was looking at the page http://mysticalland.wikia.com/wiki/Quests and the Level Links (e.g Level 6) etc are linked to pages instead of category like Level 6 Quests. Wouldn't it be easier linking them to the category instead of a pages as you have to manually update pages where with the category all quests are there in A-Z order and it as simple as adding Level 6 Quest to category menu when editing the Quest. I hope that makes sense lol its hard to explain just compare there two pages it might make sense. Auto: http://mysticalland.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Level_1_Quest Manual: http://mysticalland.wikia.com/wiki/Level_6 Bballuk (talk) 02:47, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes I think I understand what you mean, but then there has to be made a category page for each lvl? If I understand you correctly? :) But I have no idea how to make a category page. And also could you look at the Green Gate page, I tried to do it with that infobox but it hasn'tturned out very good:) There is all ready a category page for each level. any time someone enter a category when editing it makes one. You can also make one your self by simply clicking create a page then where it says page name enter Category: before the page name. So are you ok with me editing the Quest page so they Categories instead of pages? Bballuk (talk) 13:38, August 24, 2014 (UTC) yes np, go ahead Ok I will edit all 75 level bit by bit as I have the time, Zones also need doing but when I try and move/rename them to '''Category: '''I don't have permission so I will have to wait in till I'm admin. Bballuk (talk) 18:05, August 24, 2014 (UTC)